


¿y si el tercer Hokage no fuera un puto inútil?

by asagrim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim





	¿y si el tercer Hokage no fuera un puto inútil?

Konoha fue atacado por el Kyuubi y un tipo misterioso. el cuarto Hokage y su esposa perdieron la vida protegiendo a su hijo recién nacido.sus cuerpos parecian proteger del frio a su primogenito. sarutobi hiruzen sintió que una vez más le había fallado a su aldea. el niño lloraba en el suelo, el hombre derrotado levantó al bebé, notó la marca en su vientre. El estilo de sellado de los ocho trigramas es un fūinjutsu del clan Uzumaki. Minato debió haber dado su vida para darle el poder del zorro demonio a su hijo.  
después de un momento, menos de un minuto aparecieron los guardaespaldas de hiruzen  
\- señor tercero. ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Konoha fue atacado por un hombre misterioso. señor cuarto sálvanos  
-Veo. ¿Quién es ese bebé?  
\- solo un huérfano, producto de este ataque.  
\- pobre niño. no se preocupe señor tercero, me aseguraré de que este bebé esté en buenas manos  
\- Yo me ocuparé de él. una cosa más, ninguno de los dos hablará una palabra de esto.  
\- comprendido  
\- vayanse

Seis años después.

Naruto Sarutobi era un niño normal. solía jugar con su amigo cada vez que estaban juntos. después de ingresar a la academia, conocio a un grupo de niños de diferentes clanes. no era especialmente talentoso en habilidades ninja, pero era feliz. nadie veia nada especialmente malo en el hijo adoptivo del tercer Hokage con la excepción de Danzo.  
no puedes hablar en serio sarutobi  
-¿Cuál parece ser el problema Danzo?  
-el chico, debe ser entrenado como corresponde.  
-el es solo un niño  
-él es un arma  
La tensión se podia cortar con un cuchillo.  
-¿como lo sabes?  
-Tengo mis métodos  
-¿me estas espiando?  
-Espío todo lo que pueda dañar al pueblo.  
-que estas proponiendo?  
-Debemos probar la fuerza del zorro tanto física como mentalmente  
-No  
-pero-  
-NO. YO SOY EL HOKAGE. NO TÚ. No tocarás ni un solo cabello de ese chico. si insistes revocaré cualquier privilegio que tengas. Estoy claro  
-sí  
-se fue  
Al día siguiente, Naruto notó que estaba siendo observado, no por un hombre misterioso en las sombras, sino por los aldeanos que evadian su vista. Naruto no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. pero al menos podía jugar con sus amigos  
-heeey choji, Shikamaru, sakura-chan ...  
todos escaparon de él. la mirada de los ojos de sus madres le da escalofríos. la forma en que la gente lo mira cambió desde ese día. naruto miro sus ropas y su apariencia buscando que tenia que repelia a todo a que que veia. intento preguntarle a un vendedor de mascaras pero este le le amenazo con golpearlo si no se largaba. esa noche naruto lloro hasta dormir

Danzo estaba feliz con los resultados de sus esfuerzos, solo tenía que difundir el rumor del ritmo sellado de Naruto y todos en la aldea comenzaron a tratarlo como basura. si resulta demasiado débil para manejarlo, la aldea podría encontrar un contenedor mejor. pero si lo soporta podría darle la forma que le plazca. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El barrio de Uchiha estaba cubierto de sangre. Las personas que solían vivir allí fueron asesinadas en sus camas mientras dormían. No hubo mucha resistencia, las paredes y los pisos contaban una historia aterradora y fue culpa del tercero. Si solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente sabio, habría dejado de lado su orgullo y negociado directamente con el líder Uchiha. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo había arrepentimiento y castigo. En poco tiempo reunió a un pequeño grupo de leales emboscadas.  
\- Danzo ha desaparecido. Quiero que lo encuentren y lo lleven de regreso para enfrentar la justicia.  
Unos días después llegó un informe de sus hombres que decía que habían localizado a Danzo. Estaba en un antiguo escondite de orochimaru, mostrando signos de recuperarse de una cirugía reciente. El mismo informe solicitó permiso para arrestarlo. Hiruzen no podía arriesgarse, esa misma tarde salió en busca de su viejo amigo que había actuado por última vez a sus espaldas.

Al llegar al escondite, se reunió con los centinelas y les ordenó que lo apoyaran en la batalla. El escondite estaba dentro de un túnel escondido por un árbol antiguo, entraron con cautela a sus pasillos. El lugar olía a una mezcla de podredumbre y productos químicos. Hiruzen estaba preparado para todo, por eso no le tomó por sorpresa el repentino vórtice de aire que los succionó hacia la cripta. Rápidamente realizó el Katon: Haisekishō jutsu, iluminando las profundidades de la cueva. Escuchó el chillido de dolor de una criatura parecida a un tapir y descendió a gran velocidad donde estaba su enemigo, casi por reflejo bloqueando el ataque furtivo de la danzo y se enzarzaron en combate. Los ancianos no tenían técnicas llamativas que pudieran mostrar en un espacio tan reducido. Danzo era superior en todos los sentidos, pero Hiruzen estaba decidido a tener una sola victoria después de tantos fracasos. Después de un intercambio de estocadas, Hiruzen logró apuñalar a Danzo en el corazón. El anciano cayó muerto a los pies del tercer Hokage.  
\- Lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto.  
\- … Yo también.  
El cadáver de Danzo desapareció del suelo y reaparecio en frente de hiruzen sin heridas. Hiruzen no podía creer que Danzo estuviera parado frente a él con un Sharingan, el Sharingan de Shisui uchiha.

Era otro día aburrido en la oficina del Hokage, tenía mucho que hacer, años de papeleo, pero podía entregárselo a sus sucesores. Pronto tendría una reunión con sus consejeros. No le gustaba la forma en que Danzo manejaba las cosas, pero siempre confiaba en su juicio y decisiones.


End file.
